


Мужчина в цветах

by katiema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Bucky Barnes, Mental Breakdown, Missing Scene, Nature, Psychological Drama, Suffering, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiema/pseuds/katiema
Summary: Теперь ему никто не указ, и он может без оглядки любить весь мир, каждый цветок, застенчиво наблюдающий за ним, как за тайной любовью.





	Мужчина в цветах

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит сразу после событий "Зимнего солдата".

Закатное солнце никогда не бывает некрасивым. Как можно не восхищаться огнем небес, алым со вкраплениями золота? Как можно презирать раскатистое сияние, озаряющее мировозздание? Как можно оставаться равнодушным к невинной чувственной роскоши, оплетающей облака и способной сделать из отвратительной и невыразительной тучки великолепный мазок неземной краски на небосклоне?

В этот вечер заход солнца выдался на загляденье. Ему не мешали каменные джунгли мегаполисов, суета вечно спешащих куда-то людей, человеческие горести. Нет, принарядившееся в красное солнце освещало полянку посреди далекого американского леса, глушь, в которую редкий путник сможет проложить свой путь. Нетронутая, девственная природа смущалась от такого внимания к себе, и краса ее наливалась румянцем, отражая на полевых цветах небесный свет и оттеняя свое цветочное платье всеми гранями розового.

Безмятежность казалась бесконечной. Что способно разрушить этот покой и умиротворение, что опускался на опушку каждый день перед тем, как настороженность сумерек заявит о своих правах? Разве что…

Человек, сломя голову несущийся в сторону полянки и ломающий сухие ветви ковра леса с диким, непривычным треском, очень настораживал лесной дух. Животные бежали от него, не желая понаблюдать за ним даже издали. Даже растения, казалось, гнулись прочь от него, чтобы не дай Бог не прикоснуться к незваному беглецу, излучающему чувство необоснованной тревоги и опасности.

Не разбирая дороги, мужчина выскочил на опушку и продолжил свой бег. За ним явно не было погони, он оставался единственным источником внезапного шума. Однако человек буквально летел над землей, едва касаясь ее. Все живое на поляне, казалось, застыло в недоумении. Чего он боится?

Вдруг мужчина рухнул на землю, как подкошенный, и застыл в центре круглой поляны, стоя на коленях, сгорбившись. Длинные темные волосы неряшливо прятали лицо, которое покоилось в колыбели ладоней. Одна из них странно поблескивала, ловя на себе любопытство алых лучей уходящего дня.

Долго просидел так этот незнакомец. Цветы уже начали с интересом тянуть к нему свои лепестки, когда человек резко поднял голову, подставив искаженное гримасой боли лицо уже не греющему светилу и прокричал на разрыве связок:

— За что?!

Крик, наполненный нечеловеческим страданием, потерялся в глубине леса и повторился безрадостным эхом. Травы испуганно пригнулись, боясь, сами не зная, чего.

— Почему я?! — снова прокричал мужчина, уже с рыданием в хриплом голосе. Лес не ответил, лишь снова передразнил его, не понимая жестокости своей шутки.

Человек уже не сдерживался, горько оплакивая что-то ужасное, ранящее и выжигающее нутро; из красивых серых глаз по небритым щекам непрерывно текли крупные слезы, орошая мясистую почву соленой влагой. Звуки, исходящие прямо из содрогающейся мощной груди, были похожи на плач обиженного несмышленого ребенка, волею случая оказавшегося в теле сломленного взрослого. Солнце же озаряло мокрое лицо, играя бликами на потеках и ненавязчиво любуясь очертаниями и силуэтом страдальца, рисуя причудливые тени и превращая безутешные слезы в рубины.

Затем, когда физических сил на рыдания навзрыд не осталось, на поляну едва слышным шелестом опустилась пелена полузадушенных всхлипов и тихого, душераздирающего подвывания. Цветы сочувственно покачивались из стороны в сторону, как бы кивая бутончиками и шепча: «Не плачь, незнакомец, все вернется на круги своя».

«Наивные божьи создания, — горько хмыкнул про себя «незнакомец». — Не ведает это райское место, что за змею пригрело у себя на груди».

Однако ему, как ни странно, стало немного легче от выплеснутой в пустоту скорби. Легкий свежий ветерок погладил мужчину по спутанным волосам, и у него даже возникло желание оглянуться вокруг. И, оторвав взгляд от сложенных лодочкой ладоней, он обомлел, потеряв так и не найденный дар речи.

Огромная поляна, полная самых разных полевых цветов. Ромашки, васильки, медуница, чистотел… Вроде такая простая вещь, как травы, но от нее у мужчины все внутри перевернулось. За столько лет он отвык от нежной величественности природы: его заставили забыть чувство искреннего восторга, от которого захватывает дух, а руки начинают мелко подрагивать. Он осознал, что впервые за многие десятки лет он свободен восхищаться простым васильком, нежно отливающим фиолетовым в закатных лучах. Никто не фыркнет, не размажет по земле и не скажет пренебрежительно, что оружие не должно выражать эмоции. Даже не так — вообще не должно иметь таковых. Теперь ему никто не указ, и он может без оглядки любить весь мир, каждый цветок, застенчиво наблюдающий за ним, как за тайной любовью.

Он протянул живую руку и провел ею по бутонам, которые едва слышно захихикали от удовольствия. Солнце почти село, бросая прощальные лучи света на полянку, обещая цветам прийти завтра на очередное свидание.

Мужчина сидел, утонув в цветах, и снова плакал. Только уже от счастья.


End file.
